In the service industry, there is an increased pressure on businesses to operate during non-traditional work hours in order to accommodate the busy schedules of its customers. One example industry where such pressure exists is in the vehicle repair and maintenance industry. It is often difficult for customers to drop-off or pick-up their vehicles before or after repairs or maintenance because customers' often do not have free time during typical business hours due to work schedules or other commitments. In order to accommodate customers' busy schedules, vehicle repair and maintenance facilities may require earlier opening times or later closing times. The extended hours for a vehicle repair or maintenance facility increases the operating overhead for such businesses because employees must be paid during these extended hours. Therefore, there exists a need in the marketplace for a product or process to permit customers to drop-off or pick-up items from a service facility without the need to interact with a physical employee of the service facility.